customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Jones
Battle Stats Agility: 5 (9 when using time slowing) Speed: 5 Strength: 7 Endurance: 7 Willpower: 6 History Early Life Leo Jones was born in Bega, Australia in 2004. He grew up fairly normally, except for the fact that locks unlocked in his hands spontaneously. Such times include when he was at a Rivers store and was handling a display shoe that had a security lock on it. After touching the security lock to see how it works, out of curiosity, the lock simply dropped off. Another time Leo went to visit the Bega cheese factory. When he arrived he found that the factory was closed, but he heard a loud " after placing his hand on the door handle. Leo soon discovered this was not just a coinicidence, but he could actually unlock any lock. He later took up a life of petty crime, breaking into shops and houses using his ability and stealing anything of value, later to sell them at weekend markets. This later became more extreme when he found out he could access websites as an administrator simply by clicking on the log in button and then placing his hand over the hard drive. At this time he was 17. DoSSoDI is Hiring! Eventually Leo was caught by the authorities and sentenced to the rest of his life in jail. Leo managed to break out every night by unlocking his door using his ability, and baffled the prison gaurds. He was eventually moved to a maximum surveillance cell. When he was 18 he was confronted by two agents of DoSSoDI who offered him a job. They told him he would be enforcing the law and his "natural abilities" would be extremly usefull. He declined their offer. They came back a month later with the same offer and Leo again declined the offer. The DoSSoDI agents then came back a day later with a woman who appeared to be a gypsie. she walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead. Leo quickly whent unconscious. In this unconscious state he saw a vision of a women, who he instantly fell in love with. This vision stayed for about a minute before he regained consciousness. The DoSSoDI agents offered him a job working alongside the women in the vision, and he reluctantly agreed. He soon started work as a n agent of DoSSoDI. He was trained in shooting and with his melee weapon of choice, the Nun-chuck. He was also trained to use his second ability, Time Slowing. Though Leo's Time Slowing ability was very weak, and he could not access it normally, however he discovered that he could slow down how everything moves, giving him more time to think. After only a month of training Leo was out on the feild, his alias being a police officer. Almost a year on the job and Leo thought that DoSSoDI wasn't going to live up to their end of the deal. A few days afterwards Leo was paired with his partner agent, as DoSSoDI agents usually work in pairs. His partner was noneother then the women form the vision, Evelyn Kenton. Officer Jones and Investigator Kenton Leo had to teach Evelyn how to use the Pistols she had been issued, and it took a bit longer then it did for him, but he didn't mind as he was spending time with Evelyn. As a month passed they were sent on their first mission: to investigate the dissapearance of the gypsie that had shown Leo the vision. Leo and Evelyn worked extremly well as a team and fought many thugs and eventually solved the mystery. They completed many more missions and worked well as a team. Eventually, something happened... Power Function Leo has the ability to unlock any lock through physical contact. He can also use his ability of time slowing to highten his reflexes, but he cannot fully control this ability as it seems to only activate in times of extreme concentration. Weaknesses Leo has the normal weaknesses of a normal man with his physique. He however cannot lock unlocked doors with his ability. Strengths Leo can enter a brief moment of extreme concentration when needed, like when he is trying to sneak up behind an enemy and strike a pressure point to knock them out, or when dodging a melee weapon. Personality Despite being a criminal for his teenage years, Leo is a very calm person that is actually a very loyal and caring person. Leo has an air of authority about him, which helps his alias as a police officer. Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Mind Lord Category:Grey Morality